Thin film resistors are very attractive components for high precision analog and mixed signal applications. In addition to a low thermal coefficient of resistance, low voltage coefficient of resistance, and good resistor matching they should provide good stability under stress. Precise resistance control of the thin film resistor is essential for high precision analog circuits such as analog-to-digital converters and digital-to-analog converters. In many instances the resistance is adjusted after resistor fabrication by laser trimming. For ease of laser trimming, the thickness of the thin film resistor is made as thin as possible consistent with the requirement of the sheet resistance need for the particular circuit design. For example for silicon chromium (SiCr) thin film resistors having a sheet resistance of 1000 Ohms/square a film thickness of about 3.4 nm is required. To achieve precise sheet resistance values and reduction of circuit area it is critical to minimize the contact area between the thin film resistor head and the thin film resistor layer. In addition during the formation of the vias used to contact the thin film resistor it is imperative to minimize the loss of the thin film resistor material beneath the via. The dry etch methods current in use to form the thin film resistor vias often results in material loss and damage to the thin film resistor. This results in failed resistor contact and/or high contact resistance. A method is therefore needed to form thin film resistors without damaging the resistor during contact formation. The instant invention provides such a method.